lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ ΜΑΓΝΗΤΙΚΟ ΠΕΔΙΟ
L. Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos-Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Νοέμβριος 1 του 2016 Ιστορικά, πριν από το 1820 ο μαγνητισμός θεωρούνταν ότι είναι ένα φαινόμενο μαγνητικών δυνάμεων όπου για τις δυνάμεις ευθύνονταν μια ουσία που υποτίθεται ότι ήταν συσσωρευμένη στους μαγνητικούς πόλους και ονομάζονταν μαγνητική μάζα. Τελικά όταν το 1820 ο Oersted έδειξε πειραματικά ότι μια μαγνητική βελόνα επηρεάζεται από το ηλεκτρικό ρεύμα, αυτό στάθηκε αφορμή για την ανακάλυψη των μαγνητικών δυνάμεων που οφείλονται στην κίνηση των ηλεκτρικών φορτίων. Έτσι την ίδια χρονιά ανακαλύφθηκε ο νόμος του Ampere που αναφέρονταν σε μαγνητικές δυνάμεις παράλληλων ηλεκτρικών ρευμάτων που εμφανίζονται ως δράση και αντίδραση σύμφωνα με τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης από απόσταση. Δυστυχώς ο Αϊνστάιν στην άκυρη σχετικότητα του 1905 (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) ακολούθησε τα άκυρα ηλεκτρομαγνητικά πεδία του Maxwell (1865) που παραβιάζουν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα (INVALID MAXWELL'S EQUATIONS) παρότι ήδη το 1845 ο Neumann (βλ. εικόνα) απέδειξε πειραματικά ότι το επαγωγικό ηλεκτρικό ρεύμα δεν οφείλεται στο απατηλό ηλεκτρικό πεδίο Ε του Maxwell αλλά στην πραγματική μαγνητική δύναμη του νόμου του Ampere. Λόγου χάρη στην Encyclopedia.com διαβάζουμε: "Neumann and his contemporary Wilhelm Weber were the founders of the electrodynamic school in Germany, which later included, among others, Riemann, Betti, Carl Neumann, and Lorenz. The investigations and analyses of this group were guided by the assumption, held originally by Ampère, that electromagnetic phenomena resulted from direct action at a distance rather than through the mediation of a field." Εδώ σημειώνουμε ότι τόσο ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα όσο και ο νόμος του Ampere που παραποιήθηκε από τα πεδία του Maxwell δικαιώθηκαν όχι μόνο από τα πειράματα που απέρριψαν τον αιθέρα αλλά και από τα κβάντα του Planck καθώς και από τα περίφημα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής. Πάντως, σύμφωνα με την ιστορία του μαγνητισμού ο Ampere είναι ο πρώτος φυσικός που το 1820 αμέσως μετά από το πείραμα του Oersted κατάφερε να ανακαλύψει το νόμο της μαγνητικής δύναμης, που δρα από απόσταση σε συμφωνία με τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα.(Νόμος του Ampere). Συγκεκριμένα Ο Ampere χρησιμοποιώντας ένα μεγάλου μήκους ευθύγραμμο αγωγό με ρεύμα i και ένα παράλληλο στοιχείο ρεύματος idl σε απόσταση r βρήκε πειραματικά ότι η μαγνητική δύναμη Fm στο στοιχείο του ρεύματος δρα ακαριαία εξ αποστάσεως όπως προβλέπει ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα και δίδεται από την απλή σχέση Fm =(2ki/r)(idl) Πάντως η παραπάνω σχέση προκειμένου να συγκριθεί και με το νόμο του Coulomb μπορεί να γραφεί και με τη μορφή Fm = (2kQu/r)qu Εδώ k είναι ο συντελεστής των μαγνητικών δυνάμεων, ενώ Qu = i, όπου Q είναι το φορτίο ανά μονάδα μήκους και idl = Qudl = qu. Φυσικά στο νόμο του Coulomb όπου έχουμε να κάνουμε πάλι με την εξ αποστάσεως ακαριαία αλληλεπίδραση μεταξύ γραμμικού φορτίου μεγάλου μήκους και σημειακού φορτίου q η παραπάνω σχέση μας δίνει την ηλεκτρική δύναμη Fe άπωσης αφού δεν θα ληφθεί υπόψη η ταχύτητα u. Δηλαδή εδώ θα έχουμε Fe = (2KQ/r)q Στην περίπτωση αυτή έχουμε το συντελεστής K των ηλεκτρικών δυνάμεων ο οποίος σύμφωνα με τα πειράματα του Weber (1856) δίδεται από τη σχέση K/k = c2 όπου c είναι η ταχύτητα του φωτός. Με λίγα λόγια η ταχύτητα του φωτός είναι μια σταθερά που προσδιορίζεται από τη σχέση των ηλεκτρικών και μαγνητικών δυνάμεων των δυο βασικών νόμων του ηλεκτρισμού και μαγνητισμού, διότι για u = c θα έχουμε εξίσωση των ηλεκτρικών και μαγνητικών δυνάμεων, γεγονός που με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη του διπολικού φωτονίου που παρουσίασα το 1993 στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο “Frontiers of fundamental physics”. Είναι γεγονός πως για την εύκολη λύση των προβλημάτων τόσο η ηλεκτρική δύναμη όσο και η μαγνητική καθώς λειτουργούν ακαριαία, όπως το επιβεβαίωσαν και τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής, μπορούν να γραφούν και με τα διανύσματα όχι των απατηλών ηλεκτρικών και μαγνητικών πεδίων αλλά της ηλεκτρικής και μαγνητικής έντασης Ε και Β αντίστοιχα, ώστε να μην παραβιάζεται η εξ αποστάσεως αλληλεπίδραση του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα. Δηλαδή εφόσον ορίστηκε Ε = Fe/q και Β =Fm/qu στις παραπάνω σχέσεις μπορούμε να γράψουμε E = Fe/q = 2ΚQ/r και Β = Fm/qu = 2kQu/r Και επειδή K/k = c2 τότε θα έχουμε Ε/Β = c2/u ή για u = c θα έχουμε Ε/Β = c . Όμως σε περίπτωση που το Q θα είναι ένα σημειακό φορτίο που θα κινείται με ταχύτητα u, τότε επειδή εξαιτίας των διανυσμάτων των ταχυτήτων o υπολογισμός του διανύσματος Fm πάνω στο κινούμενο φορτίο q εμφανίζει δυσκολία, θα πρέπει για ευκολία να χρησιμοποιηθεί το καρτεσιανό σύστημα συντεταγμένων xyz όπου το Q θα είναι στην αρχή των αξόνων και θα κινείται με ταχύτητα u στη διεύθυνση +x. Έτσι αν το q που θα κινείται με μια παράλληλη ταχύτητα υ και θα είναι σε απόσταση Qq = r βλέπουμε ότι θα σχηματίζει το επίπεδο (ur) και θα βρίσκεται στο επίπεδο (+x+y) εφόσον η γωνία φ που σχηματίζει η απόσταση r με το διάνυσμα u θα είναι οξεία γωνία. Σε αυτή την περίπτωση η Fm θα δίδεται από τη σχέση Fm = (kQu sinφ/r2)qυ ή Fm/qυ = B = kQusinφ/r2 Σε ότι αφορά τη διεύθυνση της Fm αν η ταχύτητα υ του q αλλάξει διεύθυνση αλλά θα συνεχίσει να είναι στο επίπεδο (ur) ή στο επίπεδο (+x+y) τότε σύμφωνα με τα πειράματα το διάνυσμα Fm θα ανήκει στο επίπεδο (ur) και θα κατευθύνεται πάντοτε κάθετα και προς τα δεξιά από το διάνυσμα υ . Σε περίπτωση όμως που το διάνυσμα υ σχηματίζει μια οξεία γωνία ω με το επίπεδο (ur) τότε πάλι σύμφωνα με τα πειράματα το διάνυσμα Fm θα ανήκει στο επίπεδο (ur) και πάντοτε θα κατευθύνεται δεξιά και κάθετα από την προβολή της ταχύτητας υ στο επίπεδο (ur). Δηλαδή η Fm θα κατευθύνεται δεξιά και κάθετα από την ταχύτητα υcosω.(New law of magnetic force). Σε αυτή την περίπτωση η Fm θα δίδεται από τη σχέση Fm = (kQusinφ/r2)qυcosω Δηλαδή σε όλες τις περιπτώσεις βλέπουμε ότι η Fm εξακολουθεί και δρα από απόσταση ύστερα από την αλληλεπίδραση των κινουμένων φορτίων και επομένως η πιο εύκολη λύση του προβλήματος με την εισαγωγή όχι του μαγνητικού πεδίου αλλά της μαγνητικής έντασης Β = Fm/qυ δεν παραβιάζει τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα.(Intensity and false field). Επίσης στην παραπάνω εξίσωση το διάνυσμα υ σχηματίζει μια γωνία π/2-ω = θ με τον άξονα +z οπότε η εξίσωση μπορεί να γραφεί : Fm = (kQusinφ/r2)qυsinθ ή Fm = Βqυsinθ Εδώ για ευκολία η ποσότητα Β μπορεί να χαρακτηρισθεί και ως διάνυσμα το οποίο εφόσον είναι παράλληλο του άξονα +z πάντοτε θα είναι κάθετο στο επίπεδο (ur). Και επειδή σε αυτή τη διεύθυνση προσανατολίζεται και η πυξίδα εξαιτίας των δυνάμεων ροπής που ασκούν τα κινούμενα φορτία επάνω στο μαγνητικό δίπολο, ο Faraday (1821) πίστεψε ότι αυτός ο προσανατολισμός της μαγνητικής βελόνας είναι το αποτέλεσμα της παλαιάς θεωρίας περί μαγνητικών δυνάμεων επί των μαγνητικών πόλων. Έτσι φαντάστηκε ότι προς τη διεύθυνση που δείχνει ο πόλος της πυξίδας υπάρχουν γραμμές μαγνητικής δύναμης που είναι υπεύθυνες για τα μαγνητικά φαινόμενα. Επιπλέον φαντάστηκε ότι υπάρχει υποθετικό πεδίο Β ως ιδιότητα του χώρου που ερεθίζεται από τους μαγνήτες ή τα ηλεκτρικά ρεύματα και έτσι εγκατέλειψε την θεμελιώδη εξ αποστάσεως αλληλεπίδραση των δυο νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere. Για παράδειγμα στο θέμα « Μάικλ Φαραντέι- ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ» διαβάζουμε ότι τo 1821 o Φαραντέι σύντομα διαπίστωσε ότι δεν θα περιοριζόταν σε μια απλή αναφορά των πεπραγμένων των άλλων επιστημόνων και αποφάσισε να επαναλάβει το πείραμα του Oersted. Επιχειρώντας όμως να αναπαραστήσει τη δύναμη που προκαλούσε τον προσανατολισμό της πυξίδας διαπίστωσε ότι η δυναμική γραμμή είχε τη μορφή ομόκεντρων κύκλων τριγύρω από τον άξονα του ευθύγραμμου αγωγού. Και φυσικά επειδή αυτή η υπόθεση του πεδίου παραβίαζε όλους τους νόμους των δυνάμεων της βαρύτητας και του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού ήταν επόμενο να προκαλέσει την αντίδραση των τότε φυσικών. Στο βιβλίο Φυσική των Halliday-Resnick (Μέρος Β σελ.207 ) διαβάζουμε ότι ο Βρετανός επιστήμονας Sir George Airy για τις φανταστικές γραμμές δύναμης έγραφε: “Δηλώνω ότι με δυσκολία μπορώ να φαντασθώ κάποιον που ξέρει πρακτικά και αριθμητικά τη θεωρία αυτή [ για δράση εξ αποστάσεως] να διστάζει ακόμη και μια στιγμή, στην εκλογή ανάμεσα στην απλή και σαφή αυτή δράση από τη μια, και σε κάτι τόσο ασαφές όπως οι δυναμικές γραμμές από την άλλη”. Παρόλα αυτά ο Αϊνστάιν το 1938 στο βιβλίο του « Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» δεν μνημονεύει έστω και για ιστορικούς λόγους το νόμο του Ampere. Αντίθετα επηρεασμένος από τα κομψά μαθηματικά των άκυρων εξισώσεων του Maxwell (invalid Maxwell's equations), και ενώ σύμφωνα με το νόμο του Ampere ο προσανατολισμός της πυξίδας κοντά στον αγωγό ηλεκτρικού ρεύματος οφείλεται στη ροπή που ασκούν τα κινούμενα φορτία πάνω στο μαγνητικό δίπολο, ο Αϊνστάιν στη σελίδα 94 γράφει: “ Παρατηρούμε το φαινόμενο μια δύναμη να ενεργεί πάνω στο μαγνητικό πόλο κάθετα στο επίπεδο”. Επίσης στη σελίδα 95 διαβάζουμε: “Η δύναμη μεταξύ του μαγνητικού πόλου και των μικρών κομματιών του σύρματος κατά μήκος του οποίου διέρχεται το ρεύμα δεν μπορεί να τοποθετηθεί πάνω σε γραμμές που συνδέουν το σύρμα και κατά τη βελόνα ή πάνω σε φορτισμένα ηλεκτρικά σωματίδια και σε στοιχειώδη μαγνητικά δίπολα”. Ιστορικά, παρότι νωρίτερα (1935) τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής επιβεβαίωσαν τη θεμελιώδη δράση από απόσταση, ο Αϊνστάιν για το πεδίο στη σελίδα 156 γράφει: “Στην αρχή η έννοια του πεδίου δεν ήταν τίποτα άλλο παρά από ένα μέσο για να διευκολύνει την κατανόηση των φαινομένων από μηχανική άποψη. Στη νέα γλωσσική ορολογία του πεδίου, είναι η περιγραφή του πεδίου ανάμεσα στα δυο φορτία, και όχι τα ίδια τα φορτία, που είναι ουσιώδης για να κατανοήσουμε την ενέργειά τους. Η αναγνώριση των νέων εννοιών όλο και κερδίζει έδαφος και το πεδίο στο τέλος παραμερίζει την ουσία”. Για αυτό το λόγο άλλωστε ο Αϊνστάιν επί πολλά έτη αγωνίζονταν να ενοποιήσει τις δυνάμεις των πεδίων αλλά αυτό δεν κατέστη εφικτό αφού ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα όχι μόνο δεν καταργήθηκε αλλά και ενισχύθηκε από την ενοποίηση των δυνάμεων που δρουν από απόσταση. (Discovery of unified forces). Πέρα από αυτό και η μεταβολή του χωροχρόνου είναι ένα κβαντικό φαινόμενο που συμβαίνει ακριβώς για να μην παραβιασθεί ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα, τη στιγμή μάλιστα που η μάζα του φωτονίου απορροφάται από το ηλεκτρόνιο. (Discovery of length contraction). Category:Fundamental physics concepts